Gracewind Goatman
The Gracewind Goatman (Goatman for short) is the main antagonist of the indie horror videogame Do You Copy?. History The only known backstories about the Goatman is on the bulletin board that the player has in their tower room. It reveals that the Goatman has claimed 4 hikers that were lost in the night, and multiple sightings of the goatman watching his victims on trees. The local officers dismissed them as bear sightings. Another backstory on the bulletin board is that one hiker, separated from his group, saw a "large bipedal animal" and deemed it as a Bigfoot sighting. It also says that he was going to take a picture of the creature, but was then distracted by his group members that were trying to find him. After finding his group, his group claims that they didn't even know he was missing, and that they never called out to him. Appearance Not much is seen of the Goatman. From what we can see, it is very tall, has glowing red eyes, and the horns of a goat. Some sketches and drawings of the monster can be found on a nearby pin-board, depicting him as a potbellied, bipedal goat at about 11 feet tall. Abilities Although the Goatman's abilities is not seen physically, it abilities are often described by the stories on the bulletin board, the hiker and the player if they observe outside of the tower. Once the player guides the hiker off of the "Carnation Rock Trail", a loud roaring can be heard and the player can faintly see a tree falling down. The hiker also sees this events and immediately runs away in fear. It is unknown why the Goatman would take down a tree, but it can speculated that it does this to scare the hiker and take him off-road instead of heading to the tower the player is in. Although it cannot be seen, the only way the Goatman can show its speed is when once the hiker reaches the second tower, after flashing the breaker light to reveal themselves, the hiker claims that the Goatman has stopped chasing him and thanks the player. Shortly afterwards, the Goatman reaches the tower the player is in and proceeds to kill the player. Voice Mimicry The Goatman has the ability to mimic anyone's voice to lead lost hikers astray. This ability is obviously shown once the Goatman is talking to the player in a calm, evil voice that sounds like the lost hiker in the park. This ability is also told in the bulletin board stories, where another lost hiker has found his group but his friends say they did not call out to him. The Goatman seems incapable of emotion, which can be used to differentiate the real hiker from the mimic, but this could just be the Goatman faking it in order for victims to think that there is a monster chasing somebody else in order to reach another victim. Climbing Although it is not seen physically, the Goatman has the ability to climb trees to stalk his victim, as described in one of the stories on the bulletin board. Intelligence The Goatman is capable of cunning trickery, shown when it dupes the hiker into running away from the trail to the player's tower, to bring him far away and kill him without any problems. Another example of its intellect is that it is able to deceive the player to thinking he is the lost hiker, tricking them into activating the flood lights and bringing the Goatman right to their tower, though this is only possible if the Goatman is the lost hiker. However, the Goatman being the lost hiker is theoretical. Trivia *The Goatman is based on an urban legend of the same name. *If the player takes too long to respond to the lost hiker, the Goatman will let out a loud inhuman scream and kill the hiker off screen, ending the game. **If the theory that there is there is no hiker and the player has been speaking to the Goatman the entire game is true, this could be the Goatman only being able to mimic voices temporarily and hurts to do so or the Goatman is attempting to trick the player into thinking the hiker is dead. Category:Pure Evil Category:Monsters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Unseen Category:Enigmatic Category:Horror Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Predator Category:Mute Category:Dark Forms Category:Genderless Category:Hybrids Category:Humanoid Category:Mongers Category:Misanthropes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Urban Legends Category:Trickster Category:Karma Houdini